Something New
by maru-chan
Summary: Just a little piece on Matt and Tai - PG for mild cussing . . . please r+r


Something New - by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer - roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
Introduction - This is a one-shot fic - my long, chapter fics tend to go on and on and on . . . well, you get the idea. N/E way - set in Digimon 02, SN is set around Yamato's concert - the one that got crashed by the DarkTyrannomon.  
  
This is a TAITO - if you hadn't noticed till now, but find that the yaoi (malexmale) upsets your homophobic sensabilities, exit now and please don't flame me.  
  
To every one that has the sense to continue reading, I love you all, and, this being my first Taito, I would appreciate any feedback on my writing.  
  
Key - . . . blah, blah, blah . . . = thoughts | "blah,blah, blah" = talking | (blah, blah, blah) = noise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At the Carnival~  
  
It was a crisp, clear midwinter day at the Odaiba Carnival. Despite the cold weather, the grounds were full of people enjoying themselves, with the exception of one young couple.  
  
A girl with short, sporty auburn hair was vainly trying to get her boyfriend's attention. "Taichi !!! EARTH TO TAI !!!"  
  
Her companion, a boy with fluffy chocolate hair, was busily staring off into space. He only took notice of his girlfriend when she pulled on a hand-full of said fluffy hair. "Hey - Sora, what was that for ?"  
  
Sora Takenouchi stared at him in exasperated disbelief. "What was that for . . . ? Tai, you've been ignoring me ever since we got here !!! We're supposed to be on a *date*, but you're obviously too busy daydreaming about . . . !!!"  
  
Still rubbing his sore head, Tai was tring desperately to think of something to say. . . . But how do you tell your girlfriend . . . He broke off his thoughts when he noticed the confused, tearful look on Sora's face. "Sora . . . ?"  
  
"Who is it, Tai ?" Her voice was small, almost inaudiable, but Tai could still hear the pain in it.  
  
Oh - shimatta - she thinks . . . He was engulfed by a feeling of panic as he understood the context of her question. "Sora - there's nobody - "  
  
Sora wrenched away from him, angry tears streaming from her eyes. "Don't lie to me !!! I know you Tai - who is she !?!"  
  
Tai reached out for her, desperate for a way not to hurt his best friend. . . . But you can't . . . there is somebody . . . Involuntarily, his eyes flicked back to the thing that had fixated him since he'd gotten to the fair grounds.  
  
Sora followed his gaze, horrified comprehension dawning on her face. "So that's it . . . I should have known . . . " She stared at the circus tent at the end of the grounds with contempt and loathing.  
  
Now it was Tai's turn to be shocked. . . . How can she know . . . how could she tell it was . . . His thoughts were interrupted again as Sora burst into hysterical laughter. "S-Sora, nani - !?!"  
  
Still laughing, she turned her contemptful glare at Tai. "How sad Tai - how really, REALLY pathetic for you to be in love with - "  
  
Tai felt his heart stop dead, eyes widening in horror.  
  
" - on of Yama's groupies !!!"  
  
If it hadn't been for the fact that he was in a state of absolute shock, Tai would have fainted with relief. . . . She thought . . .Sora thought . . . THAT . . . He couldn't help it, he had to do it - he laughed. "Sora (giggle) you're sooo (titter) way, way off."  
  
(SMACK)  
  
Tai found himself on the ground, right cheek stinging, with Sora staring down her nose at him, lips quivering with anger, fresh tears falling down her sad face. "Laugh it up, Tai. But don't expect me to be there when she dumps your sorry ass."  
  
. . . Nice, Taichi, really nice . . . He could only rub the red hand print Sora had given him, and stare at her retreating figure as she stalked away from him and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~In the Circus Tent~  
  
As Tai crept into the dark interior of the circus tent, the sound of Matt's voice from the stage made him pause. . . . How appropriate . . . He chuckled to himself, loping down the ailes to take a front row seat, thinking on the meaning of Matt's song.  
  
I turn around I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around   
  
. . . I should be the one singing that - singing to you . . . Tai sighed, never taking his gaze from the blond bishoen on stage. . . . If only you'd look around, Matt . . . He clapped dutifully as the Teenage Wolves finished thier set.  
  
"Hey Taichi." Matt Ishida hopped off the stage, striding over to greet his friend. "What're you doing here ?"  
  
Tai shook his head ruefully at Matt. "Hello Matt - it's nice to see you too . . ." He followed the young rock star back stage, where he was greeted by the rest of Matt's band. "Hey, Tai - W's'up - Where ya been, Tai ?"  
  
"Hey guys." Tai took a seat on one of the crates that littered the backstage area. "So, how's the show coming ?" He addressed the group in general, but his eyes were trained on Matt.  
  
Unfourtunately, it was Tenzu, the band's drummer, who answered him. "Pretty good - although a certain so-called-singing-censation is a little flat on -" Tai laughed as Matt cooly up-ended the crate on which Tenzu had been sitting.   
  
The band laughed, including Tenzu - it was normal to walk out of practice with a few bruises. Walking over to lean against the wall next to Tai, Matt finished up for the fallen drummer. "Like Tenzu was saying, we're doing great."  
  
"Yeah," Ryo, the bassist, turned to Tai, "this show's gonna be the best we've ever done. Hey, you and your girlfriend are coming, right ?"  
  
Matt noticed Tai stiffen as he stammered a reply. "Uhhh -"  
  
"Tai, come'ere for a second." Matt pulled his friend's arm, tugging him away from the band and back out to the seating area.  
  
Tai gave a shrugged to the band's curious expressions, mouthing 'It's Matt . . .', by way of an explanation, over his shoulder as he let himself be led gratefully away.  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"No problem - now tell me why you're here and not on your date with Sora." Matt's intense blue eyes bore into his, and Tai had to pause and think what Matt had asked him.  
  
. . . Oh, Sora . . . right, Sora . . . He pulled himself out of his daze, looking away into the dark scaffolds above them. "Sora and I . . . we . . . " How the hell am I supposed to tell him . . . Matt, I broke up with Sora cause I'm -  
  
"We what - what happened Taichi ?" Matt's face was looking less concerned and more angry by the second.  
  
Tai felt his anger flare in response. "We broke up, okay !?!" He slumped into one of the front row seats, staring up at Matt, challenging him with a stare like when they were kids.  
  
Matt never ignored a challenge. "Tai, you haven't changed a bit - you're still an idiot."  
  
Tai wanted to laugh - it was just like old times. "It wasn't my fault."  
  
Matt just snorted. "What did you do this time, Tai ?"  
  
"She started it."  
  
The blue eyed rock star just looked at him.  
  
"Well - it's just a misunderstanding - I didn't do anything wrong." . . . No, you just laughed at her, got her mad . . . Tai wasn't sure, but the new rational voice in his head sounded a tad like Matt.  
  
The blond boy, sighed, slumping down into the seat next to his friend. "Tai, there's a reason Sora had Love for her crest - so what'd you do to her ?"  
  
Sensing that it might be better to have Matt on his side, Tai gave him a more or less accurate account of what had happen. At the end, his friend was looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Well . . . ?" Tai was getting uncomfortable. He probably thinks I am cheating on Sora . . .   
  
Matt sighed, leaning back into his seat. "So what's got you so preoccupied then - are you dying ?"  
  
A little relieved and a little scared, Tai took a moment to think about what to say next - the truth or a lie. . . . I was the digidestined of Courage . . . but I'm still scared outta my mind . . . "I'm not sick - it's not like that . . . I'm just - just having second thoughts about being with Sora, that's all."  
  
"What do you mean second thoughts ?" Matt's voice was quiet, as if he were falling asleep.  
  
"Well - Sora was my - one of my - best friends, before we got together. I mean, I think I like her more like a - a sister, than like a girlfriend - I'm not sure how to think about her."  
  
"Is that all ?" The blond boy's voice was barely a sigh. Tai felt his heart twist, and closed his eyes against the rising tide of emotion.  
  
He hated moments like this, moments alone with Matt, moments where it seemed like all the old barriers were gone and something new was coming up, something that Tai wanted so bad, but was too afraid to bring out. . . . Ha - crest of Courage indeed . . .   
  
Tai slumped down in his seat, "Yeah, that's all . . . "  
  
"Really . . . " Matt's voice was a husky purr, a hot rush of air on his neck, and no matter what, Tai could not keep from shivering.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he would find, afraid and so hopeful it hurt. "Matt . . . " His blond bishouen was leaning over him, propped up on the arm rest of the seat, his face - his lips - inches from Tai's own.  
  
"Tai . . . " Another husky word, another tingle zinging up Tai's spine. Matt was carefully, ever so carefully, putting his weight on Tai, bringing his lips ever so gently down on Tai's . . .  
  
. . . And the brown haired boy's world condensed into the touch of petal soft lips on his own, on the feel of his love's body in his arms, on the smell that was totally Matt - colonge and herbal hair gel - on the emotions it dragged into the open.  
  
They pulled apart, mere inches, but a chasm might as well have separated them. Matt was pale and flushed at the same time and Tai was gasping for air as if he'd run a mile. Some time during the kiss, Matt had climbed onto Tai's lap, his arms snaked around the tan boy's neck while Tai's arms held him about the waist.  
  
Then Tai grinnned, bringing his hands up to hold Matt's face. "I've been wanting you to do that forever." He kissed the golden haired boy on the forehead, sliding his arms back down around Matt's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
Matt smilled shakily, then his expression changed to an angry glare. "Tai . . . You baka - why didn't you say something before ?"  
  
Tai laughed - nothing had changed, and yet everything had. It was strange and wonderful and scary and crazy all at the same time, but it was okay, because he didn't have to hide anymore, didn't have to lie or be alone. He had his Matt.  
  
Unfourtunately, said rock'n'roll god was less than pleased at being laughed at. Disentwining his arms from around Tai, he leaned back, glaring angrily still. "What the hell is so funny ?"  
  
His new boyfriend respond by grabbing his face once more and kissing him forcefully on the lips. Matt's protest died in two seconds and he melted into Tai's embrace, pressing against him with a firece urgancy.  
  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME !!!"  
  
The Teenage Wolves were standing on the stage, two in mock tears, and the rest clapping and making wolf whistles. Matt groaned, and Tai blushed and hid behind his new boyfriend.  
  
Thier lead singer recovered quickly, glaring at them from his spot on Tai's lap. "And what the hell are you looking at !?!"  
  
Suddenly Tenzu found himself alone on stage - the Wolves knew thier Matt well. "Well, ummm . . . It's just - errr - nice - you know - that - you two - ahhh - finally got together . . . that's all . . . "  
  
Tai jerked his head up. "What do you mean finally ? How'd you know ?"  
  
"Well - it was pretty obvious - you fight more with Matt than anybody - but you're still friends anyway . . .it was just obvious . . ." Tenzu was ever so slowly creeping to the back of the stage, trying to make a run for it.  
  
Fortunately for him, Tai had already captured Matt's attention once more. After all, everybody was gonna find out any way, right ? So why bother with them when you've got a new, thoroughly kissable boyfriend on your lap ?  
  
~Owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope ya liked it - sayonara ^.^ 


End file.
